Misaki Forever
by jjnome
Summary: Misaki is in the cafe, serving the guests. Usi comes in and suddenly confesses ti Misakl! He says its a joke. She can't brush away the thought and has feelings for him...
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Forever

**Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction story, and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Sadly, I own nothing :D. When something is in italics, it means they are thinking. This Fanfic is NOT mine. My friend had trouble uploading it on her computer so i helped her out. Her name on the site is TakuzawaForever. So go tell her shes awsome!**

its a usual day at the Maid Latte,

"Konichiwa, Master!" says Misa-chan happily.

"Good morning, Misa-chan!" A usual customer stops by the Maid Latte, where Misaki Ayuzawa works part-time. She gestures to a clean and newly polished table, where the man is to sit and order.

"Master, what would you like to drink?"

"How about the cup of coffee?"

"Of course, Master. I shall return in a bit." Misaki bows and quickly, yet elegantly walks to the back kitchen. She turns on the coffee machine and a beep signals the coffee is ready to be enjoyed. Coming out back to her customer right in front of her is Usui Takumi.

"U-Usui! What are you doing back here?"

"Ah, thank you, Ayuwaza." Usui takes the coffee out of her hand, pecks her cheek, and starts to drink it.

"Um, excuse me!" Blushing hard, she ran back into the kitchen.

_Ugh, why does he tease me like that! He makes me pissed off… _Misaki was so deep in thought that she forgot about the coffee machine and it exploded sending steaming drops of hot coffee. Misaki screamed now having the beverage all over her. Quick steps made Misaki aware of Usui suddenly appearing behind Misaki and pulls out a baby blue handkerchief, tilting her face towards his.

"Want me to lick it off your body?" Misaki turns a cherry red.

"Baka hentai alien!"

"Aw, c'mon there's no reason to be like that!" Misaki smacks him on the cheek lightly. "Ahaha, thought so."

Usui helps her up and wipes away the coffee from her face. "There all better, although it would be easier just to lick it off…I need some caffeine, and that's why I have you. You keep me going every day, Ayuwaza."

She blushed even harder, and looked down to trace a fiber in her russet stained maid outfit. "Usui…..I have something to tell you…..I…Li-"

"Misa-chan! What happened!" The chief walked in, interrupting their conversation. "Oh, Usui-kun, hello! I'm sorry, did I interrupt something important? Silly me…"

"It's alright chief, we were not doing anything that important….But about the machine, I'm so sorry, Chief. I wasn't paying attention and it kind of exploded."

"Oh…that's alright. At least Usui-kun was here to help you, or else you would've gotten burned! I'm glad that you two are ok."

"I'll go get a mop"

Misaki continues to help customers until it is dark and her shift is over. She walks outside heaving a large black bag of trash. A shuffling noise came from the wall. Terrified, Misaki reluctantly turns around to see Usui leaning against the gravel wall.

Her hand flew to her chest, as if to catch her heart form falling out of herself. "Ah, it's just you. You scared me!" She heaved a long sigh. "Geez Usui, do you have to follow me everywhere? You stalker Usui" Misaki empties the trash bags into the disposal can.

"But I can't go away from you because I love you, Ayuwaza." Her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"What did you just say, Usui?"

"I," Usui suddenly grabs Misaki's hand. "Love," He pulls her closer to kiss her. "You" Once he sees Misaki's shocked face, he walks away from her into the sunset, but Misaki stops him.

"Why….Why do you always tease me Usui? Why?"

"Im not, Ayuwaza. I was never trying to." He starts walking away once more, but Misaki wouldn't have any of it.

"Usui….USUI-KUN!" Tears were springing to her eyes as she yelled out his name. He stopped his pace abruptly, and turned around for his surprised look met hers.

His eyes softened. "Do you love me?" He said quietly. Misaki feverishly blushed.

"H-Hai…..Usui-kun," she said nervously. Usui slowly walks back towards where she was standing with her face down. Tilting her head up, he looked her with passion written all over his face. Leaning in, they kissed with a love that could never be explained. A pure, faithful kiss. Usui pulls away from her and hugs her tightly.

"Arigato….Ayuwaza-chan" for what seemed like hours, he goes away from her. Almost immediately, her personality changes.

She said with a smile "Usui you baka." He returns the favor and smiles delicately.

"I know, and that's why you love me. Goodnight, sweet dreams." Misaki finishes up with the trash and goes back home with a million thoughts on her mind.

**Ah! My first chapter! I feel so relived :D Thanks for reading and please review! And also a thanks to Jessie and Misa for helping me out with this! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna, I'm sorry about the first chapter. I am told that it goes to fast and I agree, so I'll try to work on my writing skills so I can make you all happy! ;) Anyways, I would like to thank my beta, Jessie, because she has gone through hard work to post my story on her account because I'm having trouble with my computer. Thanks a bunch! Oh and if you have any spare time, check out her stories- username is jjnome! Enjoy~!**

"Ugh, I have so much work to do! I'll never be able to meet HIM..." Misaki's face turned a light tint of pink then lets out a scream of frustration and furiously grinds her hands against her delicate black hair.

Sighing, she turned her head gently to look out the tattered window. Getting up out of her 3 million old chair, she wiped the dust off the window glass and gazed out the window. It was a spectacular sunny day, the clouds were like a white cotton balls, just waiting to be gawked at. She glanced quickly at her clock. It read: 2:51 P.M.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late! I am supposed to meet Usui at the park in ten minutes! I'll never have time to get ready!"

She rushed over to a sliced mirror and franticly raked through her hair trying to calm down the wild mess of tangles. Then her door was opened.

"Sis, I tried out for th-" Suzana was cut short by seeing Misaki. Invisible yet real flames surrounded Misaki.

A creepy grin appeared on her face, plus her eyes glinted with solid determination to brush her teeth. Twice. So...intense.

Suzana said reluctantly, "Ah...I see...never mind then."

Slowly, she turned rigid and awkwardly walked out of her room shutting her door quietly. Once out of the stressful air, she sighed heavily and munched on a piece of watermelon.

"Your weird, sis."

_3:12 P.M. Where is he? _Misaki was sitting on a oak bench in front if the main park's fountain. She brought her hand around back in front of her eyes. For the 5th time already. 3:14 P.M.

"Geez Usui! Where are you?"

A faint rustle in a nearby bush alarmed Misaki to shoot up into her fighting pose. "Ow...eh...OW!"

A few grunts came from the mysterious bushes. She lowered her stance.

_I know that voice... _

"Ah, that rose bush almost sliced me in half!" Usui suddenly stumbles out from deep within the bushes.

His hair was sticking out in a exotic form, and some plastered to his perfect face with perspiration.

"U-Usui! You scared me there!" Her honey eyes were wide open with shock as she helped him over to the bench.

"I'm fine, Ayuzawa. I'm not hurt that bad it was only a rose bush." He looked at her truthfully, but she wouldn't believe him fully.

"That's not true," she said stubbornly.

Her eyes wandered over to his torn shirt. Usui tried to cover up his wound but she smacked his hands away lightly.

"There's a pretty deep cut on your left arm. It'll get infected in you don't treat it right away." Gingerly she poked his cut, which was slightly purple.

He let out a quiet wince, but she heard and confirmed it was a bruise.

"Alright, well we need to find a infirmary...wait...why were you in the bush anyways?"

"Actually..." He pulled out something wondrously smelling and sort of crumpled.

"A rose, for you to commemorate our first date together as a couple." He smirked.

She felt the blood boil to her face.

"Baka Usui! We are NOT a couple and this is NOT a date!" Her face turned to glare at a nearby blue bird pecking at pieces of left over takyumi.

The bird saw her piercing glare then suddenly flew away quickly with fear. She sighed. The sunlight illuminated her soft face, pointing out her beautiful flawless complexion. She was plain, buts that's why I love her. Beautifully plain, Usui thought. A strong hand grabbed her chin and turned it ninety degrees. Her eyes now stared directly at the pits of dazzling emerald eyes.

"But...you said so yourself...you love me, Ayuzawa. And I love you back." She turned a brilliant shade of a ripe tomato.

Since the confession of Misaki, they have now been uncovered of their passionate love for one another and are now on their first date.

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning today." Misaki was wearing a light sea blue camisole with a white mini sweater and a white ruffly skirt.

"Ah...um thanks. Chief let me borrow it for today. She also let me take the day off because she was so excited for some reason."

"I see." Usui was wearing a tight deep red shirt, showing off his muscles, with jeans a pale black jacket slung over his back.

"How about some drinks?" He took her hand in his and stood up, taking her with him.

"Ah, sure"

10 minutes passed with no luck of finding a refreshment seller, which was odd because the park is usually filled with sellers and buyers on Saturday afternoons. 20 minutes came by, and still nothing. A sudden thought flashed in her mind.

_He's still holding on to my hand...and it's not like he's leading me like a human an his dog_. _He always stays by me and acts gentlemanly towards other people_.

Finally after 30 minutes and no success, they both agreed just to settle with a frozen yoghurt shop. They sat down outside on a stone patio, filled with other citizens enjoying life and having a good time. As Misaki was looking at the menu, out of the comer of her eyes, she saw a slender frame stand by the iron table.

"Hello, my name is Hikari. How may I take your order for today?" Her voice was like sugar, too sweet that it makes you want to throw up.

_The other thing that was sort if pissing me off was that she seemed to be talking only to Usui, and had her back turned to me, like I was nothing but air_.

"Um yes, I think my lovely GIRLFRIEND would like to order first, please."

Her face turned sour then turned and looked at me like I was an alien. She blushed.

"Erm, could I have the vanilla-strawberry one please?"

"Yea sure whatever." She wrote down the order quickly on her pad, her strawberry curls bouncing each time she jerked her pen.

"And what about you, sir?" She smiled a flash of a brilliant set if teeth.

_I have to admit, she is pretty, but she's acting like a snob!_

"I will have the chocolate mocha, please. Arigato."

Usui didn't seemed attracted to her in any way-he was too focused on Misaki, staring at her like she was the most gorgeous person in the world. To Usui, she definitely was.

**So everyone...did you like it? I tried to make it better so please R&R! :D Ah, yes! Snow is coming tomorrow~ I might do a holiday special or something about the winter in the upcoming chapters. Even though the holidays are practically over. Oh well :3 I hope you enjoyed thus chapter! Update soon and a summary soon! Thanks for reading! **

**~ ^_~Takuwaza^_~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had so much school work! So

without further due...here's the third chapter! :D Sorry if they get a little

OOC but oh well. Oh and this is a long chapter so beware! I just couldn't stop

typing!

Note, the flashback was Usui's by the way :3

I do NOT own any of this, but if I did...Special thanks to Jessie my beta.

Keep on rolling~!

*This is a continuation of the last chapter, when Misaki and Usui were having

some Frozen Yogurt.*

"Alright, are you about finished with your ice-cream?" The handsome blonde boy

reached over to gingerly place his hand against the raven haired girl.

Taking her hand away from his, she points a plastic spoon directly at his

face. "Correction. It's frozen yogurt, not ice-cream." He chuckled, putting both

hands on top of hers. An electric current flew through her body. Strange. Why am

I feeling...? Blushing hard, she averted her eyes from his to see a nearby

couple laughing and talking sweetly to each other. A sudden thought flashed

through her mind. Is that how I'm supposed to act? Maybe Usui isn't enjoying

this...I should be acting differently!

"Um, Ayuzawa...are you feeling alright?" Apparently, Ayuzawa was looking like

she was about to throw up the many colors of the previous dessert.

Crap, I forgot he was there! "Ah, yeah! Sorry, my stomach just felt a little bit

queasy, but I'm ok now."

"Huh...that's odd." Something caught his dazzling emerald eyes.

"What is it?" Her head tilted to the side questionly, making her glossy, soft

healthy hair fall in front of her dreamboat eyes.

His breathing stopped for the beautiful girl who was sitting in front of him. He

coughed. "It seems that, coincedencely, there's a team of 30 S.W.A.T guards, 20

high quality medical examiners, 15 five-star doctors from around the world, and

1 whole hospital rented out for you, and you only."

She huffed. "Yea right. I'm not falling for your tricks again. Who would spend

that much money on me?"

"I'm serious! Turn around!" Sighing, she reluctantly turned her body in the

wrought-iron chair to look towards his direction. There they were. All 45

people, plus a hospital that mysteriously wasn't there before. Her whole body

went rigid, then almost immediately relaxed.

She muttered darkly under her breath, "Damn these rich people" While taking a

mental note in her head not to tell Usui that her stomach was "feeling queasy",

she stood up and took him with her. She whispered in his ear, trying to remember

what the couple did. "Well, how about we go somewhere else?" A shock look was

spread across his perfect face as the girl closed her small yet tender fingers

around his.

He whispered back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Blush was fighting

and taunting its way to his face. Misaki suddenly realizes what she actually

said. He felt her warmth leave his hands, making them search again for the

delight.

"PERVERTED BAKA ALIEN! I WAS NOT THINKING OF THAT!" Her face was now

completely red, the steam almost visible on the top of her head. She crossed her

arms childishly around her stomach. After about 5 minutes of awkwardness, she

finally took a deep breath and said, "Why don't we start over then, shall we?

Would you like to go to another SHOP to look around?"

A voice cleared his foggy brain. "Ah sure."

They walked all around the central park, the uneasiness going away. Laughter

soon filled both of them, as they saw funny items that were being sold at the

vintage shops. Their lonely hands soon found each other again and relished in

warmth and comfort. By the time her purse was no longer making the sound of joy,

nor her worn out feet, they were sitting on the same park bench where they had

met this afternoon. The sun was slowly dipping beneath the dark pink clouds

while shops were starting to put up "Sorry, we are closed" signs. Two hands

suddenly grab Misaki into a princess style hold.

"Agh! What are you doing?" She screamed. Luckily, very few people were still

there, but some turned to look at the commotion.

"Time to go home now, my dearest." Ignoring the grunts and squirms from her, he

started jogging back to her home. After 5 minutes, a noise cleared the sound of

the wind and the quietness was washed away. She looked at him, knowing this was

hard work and decided to say something.

"You know, you don't have to carry me all the way home," Even though she said

that, her hand clutched a little tighter to his shirt and nuzzled closer to his

chest. The feeling of warmth and security overcame her whole body.

"But your feet hurt, right?" He side glanced at her to see a rose blossom

beneath her soft cheeks. All of the glowing city lights were on, almost as if

they were greeting them along the way. A nearby swallow cooed which made Misaki

jump and clutch even tighter to his shirt.

"U-um a lit-tle, but I-I can walk from here on. M-my house isn't that far

a-away." It was freezing. The temperature had dropped almost immediately, making

her breath come out of her mouth. Seeing this, Usui stops suddenly to put her

down. Something warm and newly washed was put around her shoulders. It draped

all the way down to her ankles, making her figure covered. Upon the absolute

coldness, musky clouds came peeking out from the clear night sky. A drop of

water warned him that he needs to pick up the pace before they were both

soaking. He looked around franticly, acting out of sorts whenever the wind

picked up or slowed down. Picking her up once more, he headed toward a nearby

forest that provided a little bit of protection from the rain.

"Um, where are we going, exactly?"

"Shortcut." They traveled along the gravel ground that was thick with lush

vegetation. More rain fell upon them and their clothes were drenched. As the

rain fell it also slides right off of them because so much water had gotten

inside their clothing. The cold was making it even worse which made Usui more

and more jittery.

"O-oh ye-ah, this was d-definitely a s-shortcut! W-why are y-you so t-tense?"

Her whole body was now shivering so bad that it had looked like she just came

out of the freezing Alaskan waters.

He ignored her question. "S-sorry. I t-thought it be f-faster. Wait a

s-second...H-haven't we already s-seen this area?" The open space that lay

before them was just like where they started.

They said in unison, "Damn!"

He sighed heavily and shouted over the rain. "I guess we will have to stay here

until the storm is over. If we try to go further, the more we get lost." They

sprinted over to a suitable leaning tree that provided some shelter and promise.

He carefully put the girl down and motioned her to sit next to him, in his lap.

Her face looked disgusted. "Ugh you baka why would I sit in your lap?"

"Actually, it will be warmer than just sitting next to me. Trust me, Ayuzawa."

His level 2 puppy dog eyes creeped out beneath his illuminated emerald ones.

"Pleeeeeease?" He begged! _He actually begged! Oh my god_.

"Fine I guess for a little while." She awkwardly climbed into his lap and made

her back facing his face. A grumble barely audible against the banging and

swooshing of natures power made Misaki stop dreaming about going to the beach.

What was that? It happened again, this time a little louder. She glances over at

Usui to see him flushed with embarrassment.

"Yosh! I'll go find some fruit we can eat! Ah, I can finally move my le-"

"Is it just me, or is it STILL RAINING? You can't go out there you will catch a

terrible cold!" A flash of worry flashed through his eyes that she wasn't

supposed to see.

"What's up with you? You seem all...Oh I don't know, all weird!" Her hands were

on her hips, making her look like she was scolding a little kindergartner.

He whispered, "I can't tell you why though..."

"Why not?"

"Ok fine at least let me go with you. Please." This time he didn't beg. It was a

dead serious question, no funniness included. She nodded and they ran out in the

rain to find something to eat, like a leftover snack someone accidentally

dropped by hiking. The coldness swept over them both suddenly. Misaki was in a

nearby bush, while Usui was looking around a tree still staying close to her.

Her shivering got worse, making her body convulse rapidly. She couldn't take it

any more. A thud happened as she landed on the ground unconscious. He turned

around as soon as he heard the noise.

He screamed, "Oh god! Oh no, please god no!"

Flashback( Usui's)

_It was when I was only 7 years old. My sister had gone out on a hiking trip with _

_my dad. A terrible blizzard had hit them, and they were stuck with little food _

_and shelter. All of the food had either been buried or frozen into ice. No one _

_could reach them because of the weather conditions, and if they moved any _

_further, they would get more and more lost. I was at home when the news hit me. _

_She was only 8 at the time. Three days later, they rescued my dad and he came _

_home. Joy overfilled me. I asked where Kyoko was, my sister, thinking she was _

_already off in her room playing with new dolls and clothes. _

_She wasn't. _

_She had died two hours before they had came. My dad just had leave her for food _

_for 10 minutes, then 20, then soon an hour. When he came back he said, the fire _

_was out and she was laying there, with a faint smile on her lips. I had a dream _

_once. She said, "Don't worry, big brother! All is well here on heaven, but I _

_still miss you!" _

_This is why I can't tell her. But it's too late. _

Cliffhanger! I just had to put one in sometime, and don't worry, when I was

writing the flashback a tear dropped. So sad! :(

I'm going to guess that you will have anticipation for the next chapter, so I

will try as hard as I can to write! :)

Snow day on Wednesday, (I think) so I will use that time slot to get more

chapters!

Please review! Thanks!

Bai~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello minna! I hope u are wondering about Misaki! So yes, I do not own Maid

sama, but I do own this fanfic. Thanks to my beta Jessie :D

_I couldn't take it anymore. It was so cold and I was losing my _

_senses. I finally gave in, my legs buckled underneath me and everything went _

_black. _

Misaki's POV

Beep...Beep... _I mumbled, " Susana... Turn off _

_the alarm...Ugh fine I'll do it then..." I tried to reach for the alarm, _

_but my wondering hands grasped thin air._ I inched a little farther, but instead

I felt something metal like a machine. I tried to move closer but I fell off the

bed. "Ow Dammit!" I scratched my head while laying on my back. "Wheremi?" My

words slurred together like a drunk man. My eyes fluttered to see a figure

leaning peacefully against a chair. It was a handsome man. He looks

familar..."WAIT IS THAT USUI?" I screamed. I tried to cover my mouth

before I disturbed the man. Too late.

"Nngh...god these chairs really make your back feel terrible!" He got up and

stretched making his shirt ride up and reveal his hidden abs. "Huh? Who's that

on the floor?" he blinked a few times then suddenly realizes. "Oh my god your

awake! Oh thank god your are ok! Do you realize how worried I was! You just fell

and I was completely helpless! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Every

word came together in a rush and I couldn't understand him at all. Usui sprints

over to me and made a bear crushing hug to me. Time passed as he started to

stroke my hair back and forth, back and forth. I started to rock with the rhythm

he was making. I stopped. What am I doing?

I cough and blush. "U-um excuse me y-your crushing my ribs!" I try to flail in

protest, and it works, but he didn't stop hugging me. At least he wasn't

crushing me anymore just...embracing me.

"What the heck Usui why are you in my house?" I slap his arms away from me

finally. Was he watching me sleep?

"Ayuzawa whatever do you mean? Your in the hospital I rented out for you," He

looked at me dead seriously. He then blushes," And I dare say that the patient

gown you are wearing makes you look..." He moves closer to her face and says

seductively, "...Sexy 3"

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF ME!" I scramble back up into my cot and wrap myself

into a "prez roll" as Usui calls it. "Wait why am I here anyways?"

"Sigh...you don't really remember anything do you," I gave him no answer but

he received a puzzled look. He threw a hand across his face.

"Wow I guess when you fell you hit your head pretty hard. So then you don't

remember then...Alright scoot over I have to tell you what happened." He

proceeded to move to her bed. At first she hesitated, then came a grumble, and

she finally moved over.

"Alrighty then..."

When the long story ended, I surprisingly wasn't bored. Very intrigued if I

might say so myself. Well ok, maybe I was a little tired but that was because

of the drugs. He also told me the story about his sister.

"So I got hyperthermia then I guess and you took me here?"

"Well yea remember when we were eating ice-cream?"

"CORRECTION It's frozen yogurt! How many times do I have to tell you? Geez." I

shook my head doubtfully. "Oh and um thanks for brining me here and stuff..."

I mumbled trying to get past the most difficult part.

He smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you,"

Wow he heard...I gulped. " I said, thanks" Although I said it louder, my voice

cracked. To make matters worse, he starts laughing at me.

"Shut up Baka!" I make a pouty face, and childishly stick my tongue out at him.

Oh well.

He finally says, "Ok, Ojou-sama. You need some rest. Go back to sleep and I'll

deal with the nurses. Goodnight, my love."

I yawned. I was actually pretty tired. The whole you-got-hyperthermia-thing was

overwhelming and again the drugs made it worse. I waved my hand blankly at him.

"Yeah yeah ok sure." While rolling over to the side, I felt something hard and

round. I pulled it out beneath me. It was a CD. "Eh what's th-" He snatched away

from my hands. And hid it behind his back. He blushed. Damn why does he look

so...so cute!

"O-oh um t-this is nothing! J-just a CD that I found on the ground! Yeah...I

found it..."

I looked at him doubtfully. "Oh well. Just to make sure, is there anything else

in the bed that you 'found on the floor'?"

"Well I found you on the floor..."

"WOW I didn't mean...GOD NEVER MIND GOODNIGHT!" Like a lighting bolt, I quickly

turned over and pulled the covers up to my face, with my back facing him. I

sighed. This *yawn* is actually*yawn*... pretty comfy...

Thanks Usui Takumi, for saving my life.

So how did you like it? Please tell me how it was and R&R! Special thanks to

Sailor Peach for helping me out!

Thanks again everyone! :D P.S. My school is off, so I have a 4 day weekend! My

mom just had surgery on her arm and she can't use it for 4 weeks! So with

homework and helping her out, I will try to see if I can squeeze chapter 5

sometime!

Bai~


	5. Unexpected Meeting

**Erm, hello everyone. I have something very important to say to you all. I **

**know this might sound like soap opera crap, but to me it's very grateful. Thank **

**you, everyone out there who has inspired me to write a fanfic. Including my beta **

**:D My writing skills are still unstable, but by all means I do hope to entertain **

**you with each and every chapter to make you laugh, cry, or scream. (of course, **

**in delight) Thank you to everyone who was subscribed and reviewed my story, and **

**even thanks to all of the negative comments. Those actually make me more fired **

**up to become a better writer. In the upcoming months after I finish this fanfic, **

**I will start more stories, in hope of those being awesome. Again, thank you so **

**much for all of your support. ;) Oh and P.S., I'm starting to name each chapter **

**too.**

**Disclaimer: Me myself and I do not own Maid-sama. Beware this might be a long **

**chapter. **

**Editors note: Jessie, when I put ** before a sentence and after it, it should be **

**in italics. EX: **I like him too** Like that, so you would make that into **

**italics. Ty! :D**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Meeting

"Nngh..." Misaki was sprawled out across a bed, a hospital bed, with her raven

hair sticking out in different directions. She stretched but a displeasing sound

came from her arms. She threw her hands down in frustration. "Stupid drugs that

make me sleep! I'm going to die sooner or later from freaking blood clots." She

grumbled. A few days have passed since she had gotten hyperthermia. Clear liquid

that was coming from a bag hung above her head. She eyed it angrily grasped the

cord to look closer at the mysterious substance. A devilish frown was printed on

her face. "Damn you drugs." She hadn't showered in days because of them. Her

hair was oily, and her face looked like she just got out of a car wreck.

Footsteps outside the brass door made Misaki stop fiddling with her clear

surgical IV cords. A tall man, about her age, waltzed into her room without

saying anything. He was wearing a school uniform consisting of a blazer, long

pants, and a tie that looked like someone rushed to put it on correctly. A pair

of jade eyes that were partly covered by his silky blonde hair curiously looked

at Misaki. Of course, this was OK because this man was Usui. He just stared.

Finally, he spoke words of wisdom. Well, maybe not exactly wisdom. Of course,

every man sometime had to say to his lover like, "Wow you look terrible!" or

"Wow that patient gown makes you look like a fat cow!" **How absurd to think she

looked like large cow!** he thought. Actualy, the outfit elegantly hugged her

figure. So he stuck with the first quote. While walking over to her, he picked

up a clipboard swiftly that was attached to her cot. Usui read the daily

notations that were scribbled by the doctor."It seems you have a disorder called

'Im so cu-" A forceful punch was received to his abdomen. He held his hands

close to his tenders. "Ouch!" Light chuckles that had a hint of cheekiness made

Misaki pissed. "I never thought you would be so interested down there,

Mi-sa-chan~" Sounding out the syllables, of course, raised the chances of her

punching him again, this time on target. Although he should of regretted it, he

added, "You can always find out if you wanted to, you know." She about lost it.

Her I'm-so-fucking-pissed-at-you meter was already broken from rage. Or was it

embarrassment? A punch was thrown again at Usui, but this time Misaki aimed for

his ribs not his...she blushed, his jugular area.

Her face was as red as the brightest tomato that had ever been planted. "You

stupid, outerspace, perverted alien!" She pouted making her lips pop out. **Why

does she have to be so cute? I want to kiss her now, so badly. I want to touch

her, feel her soft skin, soft lips.** But now was too early. Not for him, or

even her.

Instead, he wanted to tease her, to get a peculiar reaction. "What, thinking

about it? Or thinking about me?" His face leaned in close to hers, making her

breath hitch. **Was he going to do it? God I'm not ready...even though he kissed

me the night I bravely confessed it's been a long time.** But because she said

this, she yearned to feel his warmth against her open lips. The kiss was never

received, but he leaned closer to her ear with hot breath pooling into her

earlobe. She shivers unconsciously. "You know, I was only joking about your

appearance. You never fail on looking like the most beautiful creature on earth.

Because you are mine, and no one else's, Misaki." His voice wasn't the on the

regular teasing mode, but the kind, gentle voice that was hidden by the jokes.

It shone through radiantly,genuine, like no one else could talk so sweetly.

A soft knock came from the door. No sound came from either of them as they were

still in the same position: Usui leaning close to her face, Misaki staying there

breathless. Thinking the patient was sleeping, the woman doctor went ahead and

intruded. To them, it seemed like they were secretly whispering. To others,

however, it looked as though they were feverishly kissing. The doctor was

looking at her medical notes thankfully, but not for long.

"Alrighty, Misaki Ayuzawa is it? Well, it seems you have heal-" Dr. Ohtori, so

it said on her glossy name tag was shocked, like she had been told that she won

a million dollars or she was going to die in 48 hours. Frozen in her spot. She

jerked her head back to reality in strange movements and looked wide eyed at the

couple. "O-oh my, I'm so sorry if I disturbed you two! U-um please excuse me

then!" Dr. Ohtori bowed, then right as she was about to leave, a clearing of a

throat made her stop.

Usui smiled at Misaki then turned toward the doctor and got off the bed. He

smoothened his hair. "Do not worry, we were only gazing lovingly into each

others eyes." It made both of the girls blush, but the doctor giggled.

"Well alright then. I was just going to say that she is free to go home now. And

I guess that is all so I will leave you two love-birds alone!" She winked

goodbye at Misaki and gave her a look that said, ~Your so lucky to have a nice

hot guy!~ That just made her blush even harder. Somewhere a growling was heard.

She sighed.

"Usui, have you not been eating well or something?"

"Actually that was you, my love dove."

It seemed like the blushing would never go away, like someone had purposely put

a spell on her. Kanou..."O-oh um I haven't been eating because I've been

sleeping and stuff so yeah...AND I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING LOVEY DOVEY OR WHATEVER

YOU CALL IT!" Twirling her thumbs around her fingers seemed to distract her

from looking at Usui's face.

Ignoring her angry statement he cooed and said,"Why i would absolutely LOVE to

get you some food because I ADORE you a lot~" **Just give up, Misaki. He will

win.**

"Ok whatever god just get me some food or I'm going to die, dammit!"

Taking his hand to his face, he saluted to her. "Hai hai! Yes ma'am!" He strides

off toward the bottom floor where the cafeteria was located. While whistling the

tune again, he joyfully picked out different samples of everything. Grumbles

also started to appear from him, so he bought himself a small salad. This

hospital only contained the staff, Misaki and Usui, but as he sat down to enjoy

his salad, a muffled cough came from behind him. Thinking it was a staff member,

he turned around and said, "You better get that cold fix-" But he couldn't

finish his own sentence. Standing before him was a woman he recognized almost

immediately. Someone he didnt hope to see ever again. Her strawberry curls flew

as she cleared her hair away from her magnificent face. Makeup was seen but not

too heavy, and her slender frame made any man jump for joy. The expensive red

cocktail dress seemed to just make her eyes pop. She looked like a goddess. A

smooth hand was placed delicately on his chest.

Her sugary soprano voice annoyed his senses. "Hello, Usui Takumi. We meet

again." This was going to be very, very bad.

**:O Another cliffy! Who do YOU think it is? Oh and it's nobody from the **

**anime/manga, it's someone I mad up. BUT STILL! Haha anyways...I don't know **

**what else to say so please R&R! And have a nice week! :D **

^_~ Takuzawa^_~


	6. Torn Relationship

**Ugh I'm so sorry everyone for not writing! My mother had surgery on her rotator cuff. She couldn't move it for weeks! Plus state tests are going on...BLEH! :D anyways everyone here is the sixth chapter!**

_Recap: Her sugary sweet voice annoyed his senses, and her strawberry curls bounced with every move she made. Her body made any man jump for joy. "Hello again, Usui." This was going to be very, very bad. _

Ch.6- Torn Relationship

_Meanwhile, Misaki was upstairs wide awake and sitting erect. _She sighed. For the fifth time. "Jesus, Usui. I'm starving! What could be taking so long?" She groaned and stretched, creating a V-form with her hands. The patient gown she was wearing was a delicate blue, her favorite. It was made of pure silky cloth. The back had skinny strings to tie together both sides of fabric Of course it was a open back, so she mostly kept her back facing something that didn't have a pair of emerald eyes staring.

She threw her hands down abruptly and decided to cross her arms. While cradling them, she gazed down at the garment. Hesitating at first she bent down her nose to barely touch it. Smelled like sterol wipes, laundry detergent and...Axe? Whatever it was, it made her keep sniffing the unusual yet pleasurable scent. She snapped back to reality, realizing how idiotic she looked. But when she lifted her head, a silver glint flashed through her eyes. It was the CD that Usui "supposedly" found on the floor. She eyed it carefully then snatched it away from the wood desk beside her.

She mumbled to herself, "Now I just need a computer..." And there it was. A Mac, of course. It was a hospital rented out only for her anyways. She moved her small finger back and forth across the cursor-pad. The screen lit up as she popped the shiny CD into the disk tray. As she waited for the sleepy computer to recognize the disk, she longingly glanced outside. Her gaze suddenly dropped, as for what she thought would be a spectacular view turned out to be a slab of brick wall.

"Well at least they have Macs." Quiet classical music started to play as the video rolled along. They were pictures of both of them. She feverishly blushed when she saw a photograph of Usui bear-hugging her. Her blush intensified as the next picture came. They were about to kiss, and with the sun setting beneath the clouds it created the perfect scene. She had to admit, it was a pretty well done picture.

"I see you found my photobook of you and ms together as a couple." His voice. Usui's. Startled, she quickly turned off the computer and slammed the monitor shut. "U-usui! I was just curious! I mean, I..." "Don't worry...I know you can't get enough of me. Even when I just get to lunch, you still fantasize about me. I'm so flattered you are making me blush!"

He was mocking her except his face was tauntingly close to hers. His hot breath was pooling into her ear making her go crazy. Her eyes fluttered closed, her breath hitched. The heat was radiating from both of their lips. So close. So...wanting. Their mouths almost connected until- "EXCUSE me?" A high soprano voice called out into the air. Misaki blushed furiously and almost immediately pulled back and snapped back into reality. Usui smiled then sighed. "Kyoko, it's called manners? People don't just intrude on other people without knocking! Good thing we had our clothes on!" The angelic smile turned into a smirk which made Misaki scream. "BAKA PEVERT USUI! JESUS CHRIST!" A pillow streaked across the room to strike Usui right on the cheek. He was right about to chuck it right back at her when a clearing of the throat was made. The soprano voice spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking, my dear, WHO is this?" Annoyed and stupefied, she gracefully walked to Usui and snaked one arm around his waist. He awkwardly climbed out of her hold and grasped misaki's hand. "This here, is my official girlfriend. Her name is Misaki. This is Kyoko...my supposedly dead adopted sister."

**Another cliffy! I'm so sorry this chappy was really short. I promise to make the next chapter long! Thanks to my Beta and all of my subscribers~ I'll submit a summary to my beta to change it. It's kinda bad...oh well! Please R&R Next chapter as soon as I can! **


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't been writing! Ugh I just kind of forgot... My bad! And as I'm reading the comments, I see that there is a little bit of confusion with Kyoko (Usui's sister) being a fangirl. Remember, she's the ADOPTED supposedly dead sister. So yes, i guess you could say that there is some one-sided love going on. And this is a character made up from my mind Just wanna make that clear. Sorry!

Diclaimer: I do not own Maid- sama.

Misaki's POV~

"Wait, so she's your sister?" A slight notation of anger slipped out of My mouth. Whoops. Why did that happen anyways? I'm not... _jealous_ right? I found myself pacing. I sighed. Everything was just too much. "Yes, she is." Usui stated bluntly. I was shocked. Then why was she drooling over my boyfriend-wait he's not my boyfriend! Or...I don't know! This day kept on getting weirder and weirder. His sister's arm found it's way back around to Usui's. He obviously saw my mouth drop so he quickly replied, "Kyoko, not now." Kyoko sighed and nodded, but she still didn't take her arm away. She only did when her highly expensive phone buzzed. She picked it up swiftly, glanced at the new message, and then started to pack her things. "Sorry, the car is waiting for me outside. Usui, don't forget about what we talked about earlier. I need an answer in 2 days. Bye." Kyoko looked at me scornfully then swept out of the room. I just stood there. Baffled. But it wasn't for long for the man standing before me swooped me into a giant beat hug. Usui softly whispered, "I'm sorry, I love you." My heart almost burst. I couldn't take anymore of his teasing. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "D-Do you think you can just do that to someone without notice?" I struggled to free myself. My wish was never granted. "...Actually yes I do." Wow. I groaned and I could of sworn he chuckled at me. He set me down on the bed. However his smile was replaced with a half-hearted one. Something was wrong. "Is something wrong?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Liar." "Maybe..." I slammed my backhand against my forehead. And I sighed. Again. "Jesus, Usui. Just tell me please?" I looked at him with puppydog eyes, hoping he would spill out whatever he was trying to say. Plan success. "Alright. I'm just going to come out and say it. Either I marry Kyoko, or you..." He chocked on the last part. "...die." What? I couldn't think of anything to say. He's going to marry Kyoko? And if he doesn't, I will DIE? What is with this fucking crazy world? "W-wha..?" I looked at him stupidly. "I would've told you sooner! But I couldn't because my father restricted me! Kyoko contacted me about 5 days ago. That was why I was late to our first date and I'm truly sorry. My father barely even let's me see you anymore." He was frantic, trying to wipe the sadness off of my face. He added, "You know I love you." I was still shaken. Usui being gone? Leaving? This strange pang in my chest won't go away! Great, and now my eyes are giving away. A single tear dropped onto my clothing. Strong hands took my face and wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Baka, Usui." "Alright, let's go to the grocery store to buy some dinner since you can't cook a damn thing." He didn't mean it to be hurtful. Just his usual teasing ways. I was used to it. "Shuddup." Even though he was right about my utterly bad cooking skills, I still thought I could make a glass of water. Wait, scratch that. I did spill water wall outing it into a glass for him... He got up and grabbed his bag. I followed suit. We went to the local grocery store that was right across the street to the ridiculously looking hospital. He walked by my side looking like he would be ready to take a bullet to the head for me. Protective, I guess. I ignored it. I must've looked terrible, because my eyes were swollen, my hair was in knots and my face looked like a wreck. I ran straight to the frozen ramen section. I called out to Usui. "Do you want pork or chicken soup?" "Pork," he replied. Awesome. The pork was on the top shelf and I could barely reach the third one. I took off my bag and stretched onto my tip-toes until they were screaming. Usui relieved me of my pain as he easily reached out in front of him to grab the noodles. A breeze fell upon me and I felt something graze my boob. Crap. I screamed which attracted more and more attention to the spectators. "YOU PERVERTED SPACE ALIEN! I-I need to use the restroom!" The blush was already plastered on my face as I stormed into the restroom. I turned toward the mirror and feverishly splashed cool water on my burning face. The towel next to me thankfully was clean, so I grabbed it and patted my face dry. My skin color had gone down a little bit. I fidgeted with my shirt buttons and smoothened my skirt absentmindedly. Finally, I trudged out of the bathroom and saw the devil himself. He almost immediately said "Sorry, I didn't do that on purpose. Although you are flat-chested I don't see how offended you are." I almost punched his damn face off. I kept my cool and slightly agitated, I replied, "I'm going to the store next door to buy you a new soup pot. The one you have is burned. Oh, you don't have to come with me either. Go ahead and buy these pork ramen bowls," I handed him the plastic bag as I tried not to run out of the grocery store. Once outside, I could feel the darkness of the night scraping away the last bits of orange glow. I took a deep breath and started my way down to the hardware store. It felt like someone was watching me. Rubbing my arms seemed to erasure me a tiny bit. I opened my bag to make sure I had remembered my wallet. I checked-of course I didn't because I left it in the bag I handed to Usui. I smacked my head and turned back around to head towards the grocery store again. It was a stupid move to stop in the middle of a dark street, in between a dark alley. Before I knew it, someone grabbed my mouth with their left hand to muffle my screams. With their right, they pulled me into the dark abyss of the alleyway ignoring my attempts of struggle.

So there's the seventh chapter! We all know what happens next-Usui to the rescue! I had a bit of writers block so they were a little OCC. Please subscribe and Thanks to my beta Jessie!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok... I know I haven't been writing and this time there is no excuse. I'm so very sorry everyone! I hope this chapter will make up for it. Sorry if they are a bit OCC. Enjoy! ****I do not own Maid-Sama **

**Misaki's POV **

"Kyaa! Let me go!" God, whoever this is, he's strong! My aikido isn't even working! I felt a long cloth fill my mouth and cover my eyes in attempt to silence my struggles.

"Heh, your weak attempts to hurt me are failing you know. Those punches feel like a mere pinch."

Damn! The mans voice was unfamiliar and gruff. I tried my last idea and kneed him in the crotch, but it instead hit a cold metal protector. Who wears those anymore? My knee screamed in pain as the man pinned me against his body while throwing my hands above me.

"Poor dear, I would stop struggling if I were you. Mr. Kawahira is one of the top bodyguards these days. He can crush your ribs right now, but I told him to let off. "

A women appeared through the dark alley wearing a white blouse that hung around her curves, black slacks and a devilishly curled smile. The smell of strawberry perfume infiltrated my nose making it itch profusely. "I'm surprised you've even lasted this long with him. Well, I guess you have a somewhat pretty face."

I felt a long skinny finger pushed up against my cheek. _Him? Who's him?And a SOMEWHAT pretty face? Tch, she pisses me off! If only I take this damn away from my eyes I could see better...her voice is so familiar! _She spoke again.

"This is my warning to you, Misaki Ayzawa. Stay away from him, or you know what will happen next." The man behind me tightened his grip making it feel like my arms were about to break. "Kawahira-San, please take off her binding on her mouth." The man did so, except he ripped it out of my mouth instead of warning when he was going to do so.

I shrieked in pain. Blood leaked onto my tongue from a tooth he pulled out with the cloth. A solid slap whipped across my face that stung like hell. The women's voice spoke again.

"If you don't keep quiet, next time it will involve a gun. We don't want that now, do we?" She giggled and leaned away from my face. "Man, I do love this new torture thing." _A gun? Oh god...please no...but I have to scream. Usui will hear me then he will surely save me! Wait. Save me? I'm depending on him way to much... And plus, it's not like I like him! _

"You bastard!" I half-screamed. A clicking sound was made right by my ear as I felt the tip of a gun pointing at my temple. A group of drunk men were shouting and laughing as they walked along the sidewalk close to the alleyway. One of them raised their beer and poured it on his friend. He shouted

"C'mon, Takashi! Tonight we have fun! Have a beer or two!" I heard the women that was holding me captive mutter a curse while she and Mr. Kawahira backed away slowly into the protection of the darkness.

She whispered angrily to me, "Don't say anything or else your blood will be smeared on the barrel of this gun." I nodded slightly as we waited for the drunk men to pass. I coughed and my rib received a punch for making a sound. A breaking sound followed. They finally trudged off, a couple of them were still inviting this man named Takashi to share their beer. The women and her bodyguard resumed procedures.

"Now where were we...Ah yes," She pointed the gun at my head again. "So, will you leave him alone or be forever silenced by this shot? You better answer or I'll start to count down before I pull the trigger."

Sweat was pouring down my face as a life threatening decision was thrown at me. _Who the he'll is him? Is she talking about Usui? Then the women who's been torturing me was his sister Kyoko! Living without Usui...or dying. Well, Usui is a baka and a perverted space alien but h-he loves me...I couldn't make him suffer like that. Either way he would suffer. I've got to get more information on why she's doing this to me. _

_"_Wait! Why are you doing this? I thought you were dead! How are you alive?" I asked, trying to stall and answer my questions swimming around my head. She sneered as she brushed away her golden ringlets. "You just don't get it do you? In the time period that the world currently is in, it's all about the money." I stated back, "Then how did you fake your death?" I heard her sigh.

"Children these days are so oblivious. It's called a bribe sweetheart," _A bribe? And since when did she start calling me sweetheart! I'm not a child either dumbass!_

I tried to wiggle free of the man's locked on arms. She ignored my feeble movements.

"I was a devil child back then. When I went on that camping trip with my father, the second we were alone I pulled out a survival knife and threatened to kill him because he wasn't my real father. I had found out I was adopted a couple days before we left which made me furious. I was a sweet little girl when I was young. Everyone had high expectations of me and I thought the same. My father couldn't believe that his own 'daughter' would murder him in cold blood. So then I thought up a great plan. I told him that I would give my savings that I stored up from my piano recitals that people paid to go to him if he faked my death. Why? I wanted to run away from the annoying rich life. I wanted my 'mother' to experience the pain when she was told that she lost her child. She needed to know how hurt I was when I was taken away from my real parents."

Her life story seemed to go on for forever. _Geez this is long. I'm starting to loose feeling in my arms! _

She went on. "I grew up living a risky life. I got a job at a rundown restraunt as a waiter. It was a coincidence, but there I met my brother, Usui. I feel in love with him at first sight. I didn't think it was wrong to love him, we didn't share the same blood anyways. So from then on, I claimed Usui as mine." I didn't know what to say. All of my questions were answered, and my mind was filled with information. I heard a chuckle somewhere. It was Kyoko.

"Now, aren't you a little smarty, thinking you could stall me. I guess I'll just shoot you right now. Bye bye, Misaki Ayzawa."

**Cliffy! Next chapter I'm going to introduce another character that will be important throughout the story. I think the next chapter will be hopefully long. Thanks for your support! Enjoy summer everyone! Love, Takuzawa **


End file.
